Talk:Ayitula Chinta Kari
What book can Ayitula be found in? Odds are I have it. I have Iron Wind but that is more a generic Chintakari high priestess, and it says that she is a seer in Iron Wind, not a Sorceress/Magician. Also, what are some of her artifacts and isn't she a half elf?Moran half valar (talk) 04:26, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :She's mentioned shortly in the first Edition MERP Rulebook... there's also a mention in some versions of the the MERP 2nd Ed. Rulebook where she's considered a female Umli Animist with several fanatic tendencies... she's also briefly mentioned in Lords of ME 3 and treasures of Middle-Earth this page:http://v4.elanillounico.com/modules.php?name=Your_Account&op=userinfo&username=AYITULA says she was an Elf from Eryn Lasgalen... seems more complicated to draw conclusions but as I understand it Chintakari was a title and Ayitula Chintakari was a bearer of the title, so Ayitula probably was her Name and Chintakari was added as a byname.--Haerangil (talk) 08:53, March 6, 2014 (UTC) How is Tash Enamo, a companion of Ayitula? Is Tash half elf? So that would mean that Ayitula would have to know Darien, Namu and Nandar...right? I mean, you have to have read something that shows Tash and Ayitula know each other. Moran half valar (talk) 19:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) No he was Womaw... seems to have lived around S.A. 3390... which means that ayitula was either immortal (which may be possible for a half-elf) of the chintakari that was with tash and randae was a different chitakari (also quite possible since chintakari was just a title).--Haerangil (talk) 21:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) What pg. is Ayitula on in treasures of middle earth? Can't find it. Moran half valar (talk) 18:41, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :You're right... there's only Chinta Kari m mentioned so it's not necessary Ayitula-Chintakari.It could be Kadi-Chintakari, Ola-Chintakari or whoever... --Haerangil (talk) 09:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I don't know what you are referencing to on the last comment. Ayitula has some Ulmi blood in her but she is mostly just of "Snowmen" and Avari or Ice Elf descent--she had to be with Moran and his companions. If you don't find any items on her, should I list the ones out of Iron Wind? Those are more for a Seer though and it says in MERPS that she is a Sorceress/Magician. Could she have been both? I am very interested in this character. Also do we know what happened to Lindor? Randae's ancestor and what year he is around? Thanks for letting me know. If we could complete the storyline of the adventurers that went with Moran--I would be thrilled since I am having a campaign in Ardor and my players and I are getting our butts kicked. We think Moran and his group are eventually going to have to assault Ardinaak Isle. The GM said I could do this, but I would need stats for all characters and their items. I also use this place as a reference point as well for my friends and GMs to take a look at. Thanks for the help. Moran half valar (talk) 17:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :All I#m saying is that there were probably many Chintakaris throughout the Years and that Ayitula Character was only one of many women to bear that title.well according to the Luindor book (fanmodules.free.fr/.../Luindor%20v1.rtf‎) Lindor must have lived in the elder days and the age of trees.according to this fanmodules.free.fr/.../Far%20North%20History.rtf‎ he must have lived at last to the first age... :--Haerangil (talk) 18:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) So I should just drop trying to find stats, items and information about Moran's companions, or just pick some randomized characters from the Iron Crown Quarterly to be Moran's companions? Thanks for the input Hae. Moran half valar (talk) 04:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :you can do as you wish, it's all just educated guessing anyway given the little information we have.However doing this wiki I#m trying to find the best references i can...--Haerangil (talk) 09:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) So she is not a half elf then? Moran half valar (talk) 06:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :It#s not sure of the Chintakari who was with Ringlin and Tash Enamo and Ayitula are the same person... the first one was half-elf, the second is called Umli in the Rulebook.As long as i don't have more informations I#ll call the first one Ayitula (I).--Haerangil (talk) 18:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Is a high priestess more cleric like or Seer? In Iron Wind it says that Chinta Kari is a Seer. Moran half valar (talk) 18:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I never cared a lot about the official rolemaster or MERPprofessions... I´d use whatever profession fits best for the Char. In Rolemaster perhaps Seer , in MERP Animist.In CODA I´d interpret her as magician or Loremaster, in TOR Scholar, Wanderer or Warden.---Haerangil (talk) 20:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) okay, did Ayitula have any other artifacts besides what is listed? And if you were going to pick a 9th member from the East/South, what female would you choose to go with Moran and his companions? All I need is one more character...Moran half valar (talk) 21:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Seriously? I´d take the seven suggested chars plus a dwarf-prince of the Mablâd and one of the ithryn Luin for the Maia character, probably Pallando.--Haerangil (talk) 04:59, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay but I need a female character, what about Mirag? She was around in the third age, right? Couldn't I use her or Tethil or Sacha? I don't know if Tethil and Sacha are in the region, but Mirag could be... Also, do you know of any special artifacts that Ayitula carried? Moran half valar (talk) 14:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry.As Ayitula was an introductionary char for 1650 she wouldn't have had any greater items.I don't know much about Sacha or Tethil, but I believe they are inhabitants of Aman and have never gone to middle-Earth.I#s recommend a river-woman , perhaps the friendly spirit of the Koros or another body of water.Or perhaps Anorel, the cosort of Hathor, the Hathorian god.--Haerangil (talk) 15:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Koros sounds like an intriguing idea, or how about a daughter of Pallando, I mean don't you have him in a picture holding a child? And he did go to Amazon a lot. Or how about that witch creature Xanban...whatever her name is from the swamp? Thanks for the updates Haerg. Also, I read on your pg. that Ayitula is in Treasures of Middle Earth, I can't find any artifacts of hers or her ancestors. Isn't there a Chinta Kari in Vog Mur? Moran half valar (talk) 17:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :that must be an error... theres just a Chinta Kari in treasures, it#s not stated that she is Ayitula.Its probably the first Chinta, from the 2nd Age.There#s no Chintakari in Vog mut, bit in the Iron Wind.--Haerangil (talk) 18:54, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. I guess I'll have to make up whatever for her character sheet for the roleplayers to play. Thank for all the help! Also, does Pallando have a child? Could I use it to be a her? Do know anything about this? I am drawing upon the picture of Pallando holding that child, I wondered if it was his...Moran half valar (talk) 18:59, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Since the Wizards came to Middle-Earth in the guise of old men I would expect they had no half-maia children.It#s probably a mortal child, maybe an initiate of one of the Ithryn Luin#s cults or it#s a blessinf ceremony that is depicted.--Haerangil (talk) 20:03, June 2, 2014 (UTC) So is there any other female character that you can think of that would go good with this company? I don't care, Maiar or anything--I just need your expertise. Moran half valar (talk) 05:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Also, couldn't Ayitula have any items from the Ulmi Kings? They die, and she is an adventurer, wouldn't she have some of their old items? Perhaps the Ice Boots and Shield? Moran half valar (talk) 12:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :her background history isn't really fleshed out... I wonder why a young high-priestess becomes an adventurer? I guess she was either exiled or had to flee her homeland, in both cases I don't believe she would bear any heirlooms of the Umli-Lords.She's Fustir-Gost anyway and that tribe seems to have split off from the common Umlati at an early time, for example ROLEMASTER denies that the Fustir are half-dwarves (which is dabateable about the MERP Umli, after all it's just a myth and we don't know if their dwarven-origin is true or just legend).Anyway it's a far way for an Umit or Fustir to the utter South... So you have Moran the half-Vala, a Hobbit, an Elf, three men, another elf-or half-elf (Featur's child) plus somebody brought up by the Ty-ar-Rana or Guild of Elements (possibly a Magician, maybe human).I'd say you need a dwarf to make the company complete if they should represent the free peoples.--Haerangil (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Well here is my list so far: 1. Prince of Hathor (Tulgas), Northman (Hathorian) 2. Kirani Nobleman (Wonir), Half Northman/Kirani 3. Princess of Taaliraan (Aranyls Eldanar), Noldo 4. Rasied by a mage (Droggo), Hobbit 5. Son of Morgoth (Moran), Half Valar/Noldo 6. Child of Court Members (Boah Agonar), Noldo 7. High Priestess Chinta Kari (Ayitula), Snoman (Ulmi/Avar) 8. Prince of Ruuriik (Naug II) Dwarf 9. ??? Daughter of Maiar Hathor and his wife? Or Xanbur...witch creature from the swamps See I need one more as there are three women and the rest men, I was thinking of doing an extended story on the 9th maybe being a daugther of Anndraxx? Or a daughter of Hathor (Maiar) and his wife that settled in the swamps, I don't know, if you have any maiar or half maiar suggestions, that is what I would like, at least in the region, there is really not a character listed for Koros unfortunately--do we have stats on Xanbur...the witch creature from the swamps? Thanks for always discussing this with me. I am very intrigued as are the GM and my fellow players with these characters as they offer a good substance to the storyline of Ardor and hope that you have some outer information that we don't. Unfortunately, we have no access to the Iron Crown Quarterly. Moran half valar (talk) 17:23, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry i can#t be of more help.The ICQ has no aRdor masterial as far as I know...--Haerangil (talk) 19:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC)